


Talking in Your Sleep

by serafine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two clichés and some smut - not a lot of plot here, people…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd - any oopsies are mine.  My first attempt at writing anything like this - please be kind. :)

Notes: Encouraged by[](http://dayofindulgence.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dayofindulgence**](http://dayofindulgence.livejournal.com/)  2009 and somewhat inspired by [](http://annerbhp.livejournal.com/profile)**annerbhp**  's story Pastry.  
Started: 1/27/09, Finished: 3/9/09  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No profit, no foul, no sue  
Setting: off-world, season 5-ish...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam lay stretched out on the cool, hard wood of the table, the corner pressing into the back of her bare legs as her feet dangled over the edge. The lights were dim overhead.  It was late and they were alone. Jack’s hair tickled one inner thigh as he kissed his way up the other one. She gripped the edges of the table, so far out on either side of her.

Sam squirmed in anticipation as his breath skimmed across her center…   and then his lips touched her other thigh. Sam groaned in frustration, hips coming up off the table. “Jack.” 

But his slow, careful kisses would not be hurried. Just when she thought she was going to have to reach for him, a single long finger slid deep inside her. She gasped and shuddered, pleasure slicing through her. “Sir, please.  _Please_.” His weight lay across her legs, bearing her down into the table.

 “Ah, ah, ah. Patience, Carter,” Jack whispered against her skin. “Good things come to those who wait.”

Sam moaned aloud and opened her eyes, blinking in the unexpected darkness. The sleeping bag seemed heavy against her, a mockery of a lover’s body across her hips.   She lay there for a moment aching and empty and very confused. Then she remembered.   Tent. Off-world.  _Mission_. Not sprawled half-naked across the briefing room table under her CO’s oh so delectable hands. Longing made her stomach muscles twitch. Her underwear was drenched.  _Great._  She pushed the sleeping bag off of her and froze. Jack lay not three feet from her.

* * * *

Jack had not really slept since he had come in half an hour ago, despite his exhaustion at the end of his watch. He had been laying there in the dark, not sleeping and becoming increasingly aroused, listening to Carter breathe and shift and moan and finally talk in her sleep. His name had confirmed his fear, but it had been the breathy gasp of Sir, please, please, that finally did him in. Too much like the sounds she made in his own dreams. Jack gripped the sleeping bag in frustration. He had to leave before he did something they would both regret.

Maybe he could make it to the tree line and take care of his raging erection without attracting too much attention. He unzipped his sleeping bag and was about to sit up when he heard her wake up. Her ragged breathing had quieted as had all movement. Jack shut his eyes and held still, feigning sleep. A stray breeze brought her musky scent of her arousal to him. His body hardened even further as his hip muscles twitched reflexively.  _Oh for crying out loud, I'm only human._

* * * *

The two of them lay there for minutes that seemed like hours, both trying to bluff the other into believing they were asleep. Unfortunately, they had served together for too long.

Jack could hear every time Sam shifted, laying there playing possum. Behind his closed eyes, visions of Carter played in perfect, Technicolor detail. He could see her golden hair and bronze skin, gleaming in the light of an alien sun. The smile on her beautiful face when she figured out a problem.  Her BDU’s stretched tight across her delectable bottom as she bent down to work on a recalcitrant DHD.

He inhaled deeply and tried to relax… and all he could smell was her. Her scent, her sweat, her skin. The pressure of his pants against him was becoming unbearable.  _That’s it - I can't take it anymore! Maybe she’ll keep pretending she’s asleep long enough for me to slip out._

Carter tried to hold still, but her body still ached.   _Why couldn't you still be out on watch? Crap - did I talk in my sleep?_ The cool breeze floating through the tent made her nipples tighten even more.  It had been entirely too long since a man had touched her. The wet underwear clung to her skin, and she could smell herself in the confines of the tent. 

She could feel Jack’s presence beside her. She knew the strength of his hands, his sultry dark eyes, the strong curve of his jaw, she could picture his lips curling in a wry smile.  _I can’t take this. I have to get out of here. He hasn't moved - maybe I didn't wake him up, after all._

They sat up at the same moment and stopped, looking at each other in the silvery moonlight filtering through the roof of the tent. Before Jack could stop himself, he quirked an eyebrow at Carter and said, “So, good dream?”

Sam hesitated for the briefest second and then decided to meet his challenge.   “Yeah. Really good dream.” She licked her lips slowly, wanting to entice him despite herself. “Would you like me to describe it to you?”  _Exactly how far do you want to push this, Sir?_ The tension flickered between them in the confines of the small tent.

Jack’s mouth dropped open for a moment. Surely he had not heard her correctly.  This was extremely dangerous territory. Off-world, late night, full moon. Trapped in a tent with a beautiful, aroused woman and he was as horny as a teenager. Why was this such a problem again?  _The lack of blood in my brain must be making it hard to think._ He blinked, and cleared his throat.  _If she wants to play…_  “Sure, Carter,” he said, fiddling with the sleeping bag draped across his lap. “Go ahead.”

Before she could think about it, Sam turned and sat up on her knees, letting her weight settle into her hips, her thighs open beneath her. “We were in the briefing room, and you just would not stop teasing me.”

Jack watched the moonlight play off the skin revealed as the legs of her shorts crawled up. She _knew_ how he felt about her. This was just mean. He leaned forward, starting to close the distance in the small tent before he could think. “And how exactly was I _teasing_ you, Carter?” He was less than a foot away from her and her scent was driving him mad.

The words popped out of her mouth unbidden. “You were touching me.” A blush stained her cheeks and crept downward. His lips were mere inches from hers.

“Would you like to elaborate?”

“No, Sir, I thi–“  The sound of the word sir crossing her lips again was the last straw. Something within him snapped. Jack closed the distance and slanted his mouth across hers. He didn’t touch her, but he felt her hands grasping at his shoulders, pulling his body in closer.

Sam opened her lips and pressed herself against Jack.  At her motion, Jack’s hands came up off the ground and his fingers immediately found their way under the edge of her tank top. They slid up her naked back, pulling the fabric of her shirt up with it.

After a few deep kisses, he pulled away slightly and looked in her eyes. Silent communication passed between them as the ranks and regulations fell quietly away into the darkness. Sam smiled slyly at him as she worked her fingertips beneath the edge of his t-shirt seeking the warmth of his skin. Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around her, one hand burying itself in her hair while the other crept beneath the waistband of her shorts.

Jack whispered against the corner of her mouth, “Has anyone told you recently what a gorgeous woman you are?” Sam gave a low, delighted chuckle while pulling him down on top of her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."  
    - Wesley in The Princess Bride


End file.
